


Um dia quase perfeito

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Insinuação a sexo, Junjou Terroist, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Romance, desastrado
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Um começo de dia nada agradável. Provações? Não! Azar? Falta de sorte? Talvez seja um teste de paciência para o mimado e terrorista Shinobu!
Relationships: Miyagi Yoh/Takatsuki Shinobu
Kudos: 2





	Um dia quase perfeito

**Author's Note:**

> Tributo dia do Amigo 2012 do Fórum Need For Fic - Postado originalmente em 29/07/2012  
> Junjou Romantica Yaoi (MxM relationship), Slash, Miyagi You e Takatsuki Shinobu – Casal Terrorista.
> 
> Amigo: Para minha amiga querida, ShiryuForever94, querida espero que goste, pois foi feito de coração! :luv:
> 
> Beta-reader: Minha imouto, Tiger girl, Blood Kotetsu Mary :love:

O dia amanheceu ensolarado apesar da baixa temperatura. Para onde quer que se dirigisse os olhos, a branca e invernal camada de neve recobria tudo. 

Parado à porta de sua residência, o jovem Shinobu Takatsuki observava a tudo com atenção. Mimado e teimoso, havia idealizado, pensado e repensado em tudo a se fazer naquele dia. 

Era aniversário de seu amado You. You Miyagi, a quem um dia pensou ter perdido. Deixando os dissabores esquecidos e no passado, sorriu pela primeira vez aquela manhã.  


_“Tudo está correndo como eu idealizei!”_ – Pensou, ao alinhar a roupa escolhida. Como se tivesse um sexto sentido aguçado, dando um passo para o lado, desviou de uma enorme quantidade de neve – provinda do segundo andar da casa - que o molharia todo.

Suspirando aliviado, agradeceu a boa sorte. Não olhou para baixo e deu o primeiro passo que seria o que o levaria para um dia quase perfeito.

O solado de couro de encontro com a cristalina camada que recobria o calçamento virou um perfeito sabão. Uma derrapada daqui, voltando estabilizar. Braços afastados do corpo e um tanto entreabertos.

\- Opa! – Equilibrou-se em um pé e, com cuidado, firmou o outro no chão. Volvendo os olhos para baixo, Shinobu arregalou-os. Segurou fortemente a sacola com o bonito embrulho como se, fazendo aquilo, não fosse cair. Seria sua ‘tábua’ de salvação.

Tentou mover-se novamente. Outro deslize. O pobre parecia estar dançando um samba-rock. Os pés deslizavam em movimentos laterais. Uma verdadeira luta para evitar que perdesse novamente o equilíbrio. Uma pirueta e mais uma, mas novamente tudo parecia entrar nos eixos e os pés pararam de escorregar.

\- Céus! Até parece que deixaram que essa camada de gelo se formasse na calçada de propósito. – Murmurou para si mesmo. – Mas não, eu não vou cair! – Confiante, trocou o passo e para seu desespero não mais sentiu o chão. – Oh! Oh! Essa... – Não pode terminar o que iria dizer. Como naqueles vídeos que se vê no YouTube, seus pés foram para o alto, as nádegas bateram fortemente no chão, bem como as costas. O bonito embrulho voou, indo parar sobre a neve do outro lado do passeio. Deslizando até quase o caminho já fora do terreno da residência, praguejou mentalmente.

Ao conseguir se sentar, Shinobu olhou para todos os lados. Estava preocupado se alguém tinha visto aquilo tudo e já se preparava para os risos e gargalhadas, que não vieram. 

Com cuidado para não levar outro tombo, enfiou os pés na neve e muito a contragosto, caminhou até onde o presente estava. Ao notar que tudo estava bem com o pacote embrulhado em papel laminado, suspirou.

Evitando caminhar pelo passeio ‘rinque de gelo’, o jovem rapaz seguiu até a entrada de sua moradia. Sentia a região ‘sul’ toda úmida e gelada. Se Miyagi o visse daquele jeito, seria uma piada de muito mal gosto. Ele riria muito. Balançando a cabeça, evitou pensar no que poderia fazer ou deixar de fazer o seu amado professor.  
  


**oOoOoOo**

O barulho das rodinhas do carrinho cruzando os corredores do mercado parecia não fazer com que o jovem parasse de praguejar pela mudança de roupa que tivera de fazer. Shinobu havia se programado para tudo dar certo aquele dia. Mas ele deveria agradecer, somente a roupa novinha tinha sido trocada. Ele poderia seguir com os planos dali para frente.

Com uma pequena lista de tudo o que precisaria, ele corria os olhos pelas prateleiras e geladeiras. Queria fazer um almoço diferente de todos os que já havia preparado. Visto que nunca fizera nada muito elaborado, e que repolho frito queimado era o que melhor ele sabia fazer. Passando pela parte de hortaliças, olhou para os bonitos repolhos e pensou que talvez devesse, mas não. Não deixou que o pensamento tomasse conta de seu ser. Não poderia empurrar para Miyagi algo tão terrível como repolho frito e ainda por cima queimado. O professor na realidade era muito encantador ao dizer-lhe que tudo estava perfeito, mas com o passar dos anos, o jovem tinha plena consciência de que o moreno alto não queria deixá-lo triste ao dizer-lhe a verdade.

Ainda estava vivo em sua memória o último desastre que cometera na cozinha do apartamento do amado. Balançando a cabeça, tornou a se concentrar. Checou as horas no relógio e assustou-se. Se quisesse chegar a tempo de preparar com calma o almoço para ambos, teria de correr.

Distraído, procurando pelo último ingrediente, não olhou para frente. No final do corredor uma torre de latas de ervilha o aguardava. O barulho alto de latas e mais latas caindo dentro do carrinho e sobre ele próprio chamando a atenção de quem por ali estava. Pulando para trás, Shinobu pisou sobre uma das benditas latinhas e em um piscar de olhos ia ao chão.

Com as mãos no rosto, praguejou mentalmente. Alguém lá em cima definitivamente não ia com a cara dele. Desconsolado, voltou os olhos para um dos auxiliares do mercado que com cara de poucos amigos reclamava sobre a desordem. Sua preocupação maior era que teria de escolher novamente alguns ingredientes que, devido ao impacto das latas, haviam se quebrado ou partido. 

Ficando de pé, pegou a lista que caíra de sua mão e após um pedido de desculpas muito a contragosto, deixou o carrinho para trás. Correu para novamente ter em mãos tudo o que iria precisar. Em pouco tempo Miyagi estaria chegando em seu apartamento e ele não teria começado a fazer nada. A surpresa iria por água abaixo. Definitivamente, não queria que nada desse errado.

Com tudo novamente em outro carrinho, seguiu em direção aos caixas. Procurou por um que estivesse vazio, ou que pelo menos tivesse apenas uma pessoa a sua frente. Quase desanimou e riu nervosamente. 

\- Eu mereço! – Murmurou em tom ácido. – Tantos dias para se vir ao mercado trocar cupons e justo hoje a maioria das pessoas está fazendo isso. – Revirando os olhos, escolheu a fila que apenas uma senhora se encontrava, e tentou controlar seu temperamento arredio. A pobre anciã não tinha culpa de seu infortúnio. 

Quando finalmente chegou a sua vez, ele começou a colocar tudo sobre o balcão e desejou ardentemente que a mocinha do caixa fosse só um pouquinho mais rápido. Quando o valor foi lhe dito, ele puxou o cartão de crédito.

\- Esse caixa não aceita cartão!

\- Como? – Perguntou olhando desesperado. Um sorriso bestificado nos lábios. Buscou pelas poucas notas que tinha na carteira e moedas que haviam se perdido nos bolsos e começou a contar freneticamente, fazendo questão que a caixa prestasse atenção.

Assim que conseguiu ganhar as ruas do bairro onde o professor universitário morava, Shinobu sentia que ia colocar o coração pela boca a qualquer minuto. Quando finalmente chegou ao apartamento de Miyagi, correu para a cozinha. Vestindo o avental, dobrou as mangas da camisa e começou a picar o filé de cação, os vegetais e colocou a água para ferver. Separou o ramen e esperou o momento adequado para colocá-lo na água.

Volveu os olhos para os ingredientes espalhados sobre a bancada e deparou-se com a garrafa de vinho. Esquecera de colocar na geladeira. Apressado correu para colocar para gelar. Pegando a frigideira, deixou-a esquentando e foi colocando os ingredientes que precisava fritar. Com o auxilio de hashis ia mexendo tudo.

Naquele exato momento o telefone tocou. Deixando as coisas no fogo, Shinobu foi atender.

\- Moshi moshi! (Alô!) – Ouviu a voz forte de Miyagi do outro lado e sorriu aliviado ao escutar que ele se atrasaria.

\- Shinobu, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou ao perceber o silêncio do outro.

\- Não, Miyagi. Não aconteceu nada. – Sorriu. – Apenas não demore muito. Sim, se não acaba estragando a surpresa que lhe prometi. 

\- Surpresa! Devo me preocupar? – Perguntou. Uma nota de troça na voz sempre tão modulada.

\- Por que sempre diz isso? – Respondeu com outra pergunta. Iria se demorar mais, dizer mais coisas, mas um cheiro estranho, algo se queimando chamou-lhe a atenção. – Fogo! – Falou e largando o telefone e um preocupado Miyagi para trás, foi acudir sua bela refeição, que de bela, aquela hora já não tinha mais nada.

\- Shinobuuu... – Preocupado, o professor chamou pelo amante mais algumas vezes. O que aquele teimoso, desastrado e adorado terrorista estava aprontando no apartamento dele? Suspirando resignado e pensando o que dizer ao chefe de seu departamento (Literatura), por sinal pai do jovem em questão, que teria de se ausentar mais cedo não podendo ficara para saber o que o dileto catedrático queria consigo.  
  


**oOoOoOo**

No caminho para sua residência, Miyagi imaginara catástrofes e mais catástrofes, mas não podia deixar-se levar. Shinobu poderia ser muito mimado, brigar e dizer coisas por vezes sem pensar direito, mas nunca atearia fogo em seu apartamento. Balançado a cabeça, o moreno alto venceu a distância da faculdade e sua residência. 

Ao abrir a porta foi recebido pelo ar gelado que não fazia ideia de onde vinha. Olhando ao redor, viu a janela da sala de estar escancarada. Fechou-a sem nada dizer. Deixou sua maleta sobre o sofá e entrou na cozinha onde deparou-se com seu namorado. Parecia que havia voltado no tempo, quando ainda o garoto terrorista lhe fazia repolho frito. Mesmo com seu amadurecimento e com a idade de vinte e dois anos, Shinobu ainda não conseguia se entender com a cozinha, por vezes acertava alguma coisa, outras tantas queimava tudo. E com certeza, aquele era o caso ali novamente. 

Shinobu estava de costas limpando a sujeira que havia feito ao tentar apagar o fogo que se instalara na frigideira e queimara tudo o que lá fritava. O cheiro de queimado ainda impregnava o local. Recostando o corpo no batente da porta, Miyagi, ficou observando o tempo que pode.

\- Droga! Por que será que tudo que tento fazer nunca dá certo? – Shinobu praguejou sem saber que o amado se encontrava bem atrás de si. – Muito em breve, Miyagi vai chegar e eu não terei como explicar que mais uma vez fracassei ao tentar lhe agradar. – Bufou exasperado.

Sem dizer uma palavra, o moreno alto se aproximou lentamente, sorrateiro como um felino e cingindo a cintura esguia do mais baixo, mordiscou-lhe o pescoço deslizando os lábios, dentes e a língua até o lóbulo da orelha. – Por que tamanha preocupação, Shinobu? – Perguntou, puxando-o mais para si.

Alarmado e de olhos arregalados, tentou soltar-se do amante. Seu corpo o traia descaradamente, pois apenas ao ser provocado, já estava trêmulo e com os pelos ouriçados. 

\- You, eu achei que você... – Parou de falar ao sentir uma das mãos dele invadir-lhe a roupa, tocando experientemente em seu peito. Tentou conter um gemido, mas em vão sentiu o rosto corar no momento em que este escapou por seus lábios.

\- Fiquei preocupado com você. – Murmurou Miyagi. Ele adorava quando Shinobu lhe chamava pelo primeiro nome. – Sabia que você não deve gritar fogo e deixar o dono da casa na linha esperando? – Gracejou, ao mesmo tempo em que rodilhava com o polegar e o indicar o mamilo intumescido do jovem.

O gemido que escapou pelos lábios do namorado chegaram como música aos ouvidos do professor de Literatura.

\- You, não foi minha intenção, mas... – Shinobu parou de falar abruptamente e com um solavanco se separou do amado. – Droga! Eu estraguei tudo de novo! Você ficou preocupado e veio para cá! – Era sempre assim, ao ficar nervoso, ou querer muito agradar ao amante, o descontrole o fazia agir e dizer coisas que não seriam necessárias. – Queimei nosso almoço e não tive tempo de ir comprar nada para fazer...

\- Não tem problema. – Miyagi falou juntamente com Shinobu.

\- Como sempre eu sou um perdedor, nem para agradar meu namorado eu consigo me sair bem! Quem sabe até mesmo seu presente tenha se estragado quando eu levei o tombo... Talvez fosse o motivo de cada qual... – Não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois seus lábios foram selados por um beijo exigente, carregado de persuasão e erotismo.

Miyagi puxou-o para si, estreitando mais o corpo menor entre seus braços. Quando finalmente libertou-lhe os lábios, sorriu de lado ao ver o modo surpreso que era encarado. Íris acinzentadas perdidas em azuis brilhantes.

\- Você prestou atenção ao que eu disse, Shinobu? – Miyagi perguntou. A voz calma como se falasse com uma criança do jardim da infância. Ao reparar no modo abobalhado do terrorista, continuou. – Não tem problema ter queimado o almoço...

\- Mas...

\- Shh... – Silenciou-o tocando os lábios com dois dedos. – Ouça primeiro, sim? – Pediu. Um sorriso bonito nos lábios. – Shinobu, eu não me importo se queimou o almoço – Repetiu mais uma vez – não me importo se o presente quebrou ou estragou. – Ao perceber que ele iria novamente protestar, cobriu seus lábios em um leve roçar, um selinho. – Me escute antes de se lastimar. – Sustentou-lhe o olhar. – Meu presente, meu melhor presente, está bem aqui! O terrorista que minou minhas forças, que me mostrou que eu não poderia devotar para sempre um amor que ficou no passado. – Acariciou-lhe as costas e mordiscou o lábio inferior do amante. – Agora, será que eu posso desfrutar do meu presente? – Perguntou. Nos lábios, um sorriso sedutor.

\- You, eu... 

\- Shh... presentes não falam, mas eu vou adorar que o meu presente grite em êxtase e gema em meus ouvidos daqui a alguns minutos! – Miyagi sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do mais baixo. Segurando-lhe pela mão, guinchou-o para o quarto que dividiam e bateu a porta.

\- You... mas temos de comer alguma coisa!

\- Shinobu, depois podemos sair para comer algo, ir a um restaurante, mas por hora, minha fome é outra e quero meu presente naquela cama. – Com um sorriso sedutor, tornou a beijá-lo e com agilidade começou a despi-lo.

Sem opção e entregue ao idílio, Shinobu deixou-se levar. Não poderia reclamar, pois o dia que começara nada fácil para si estava lhe sendo muito gentil afinal.

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *ouvindo Keane enquanto termina de arrumar a imagem no photoshop, a aquariana nem imagina que uma nova assombração, digo, escorpiano iria lhe atormentar*
> 
> Barnaby: Ora, e eu imaginando que você estivesse fazendo uma fic de Tiger & Bunny...
> 
> Ai, não! Eu mereço! Bunny até você? Tá pegando as manias de Kardia e Milo, pelos céus! *revirando os olhos*
> 
> Barnaby: Humph... O nome é Barnaby, coelha, para você, senhor Barnaby Brooks Jr.!
> 
> Ah, não, nem vem! Essa lenga-lenga só funciona com o Kotetsu, pra mim tu é Bunny e pronto. E pode ir parando com esse negócio de coelha. O nome para você é: Toda Poderosa Theka Tsukishiro!
> 
> Barnaby: *empinando o nariz* Toda poderosa? Isso está parecendo com alguém que eu conheço...
> 
> Você né? *cortando a frase do loiro* Bunny, por que você não vai ser chato em outra freguesia?
> 
> Barnaby: Por que eu vi você escrevendo uma fic min... *tendo a boca tampada pelas patinhas da coelha*
> 
> Pode ir parando por ai! Sem spolier por favor! Vai me estragar tudo! *olhando brava para o escorpiano não tão belicoso com os de CdZ.* Agora que tal você ir procurar seu oji-san? Vai... quem sabe o Tiger não está metido em alguma confusão...
> 
> Barnaby: Hmm... pensando bem, ele ficou sozinho em meu apartamento e... *arregalando os olhos* Céus! Preciso ir!
> 
> Hihihihi... calma que ele não vai colocar fogo no AP! hihihihi
> 
> *suspirando ao ver-se livre do loiro*
> 
> Karma... meu karma são escorpianos só pode! quanto mais eu rezo, mas me aparecem bichinhos de rabo torto. *bufa* Bem, desculpem por isso. Quero agradecer para quem chegou até aqui e...
> 
> Até meu próximo surto!  
> Beijos  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
